My Heart
by KashiwagiYuki
Summary: Summary: Sasuke & sakura adalah teman semasa kecil, mereka berteman dari kecil sampai besar ... aduh aku masih newbie tidak tahu cara membuat summary,
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**First rated: T**

**AU. OOC. Typo's. SasuSaku.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**MY HEART**

* * *

Sepasang teman menduduki sebuah rumah pohon. Sepasang teman tersebut ialah Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

2008

"Sasuke?"kata gadis mungil dengan pipinya yang cubby

"hn?" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku!" sakura mengatakan

"baiklah apa itu? Kata Sasuke, sambil mencubit pipi cubby Sakura

"Hei, sakit tau Baka! Oke, siapa yang kamu suka?" Sakura menjawab, sembari memegang pipinya yang dicubit oleh teman semasa kecilnya itu

"Hinata" jawabnya ringan

'H-hinata? k-kenapa Hinata? "jawab Sakura

"Hinata lah yang kusukai dari kecil , Sakura! Jawabnya

"uhh, sebaiknya aku tidak menempatkan hatiku kepadamu" Sakura menjawab

"Apa katamu? Jawab Sasuke

"Uhh, tidak apa-apa hehehe" jawabnya

"hn" jawabnya enteng

"Huh, aku malas bicara denganmu Baka!" kata Sakura sembari berlari untuk kekelas

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tanpa kata, tidak menjawab, lalu tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke yang imagenya dingin itu tersenyum kecil

Di kelas

"Pagi anak-anak" sahut Ibu guru

"..." Jawab anak-anak

"Hey, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?" Kata Ibu guru

"Terserah kami Bu, mau diam, mau tidur, mau apapun terserah kami bu!"

"Huh, dasar anak-anak tidak sopan!" Kata Ibu Guru

"Sebaiknya ibu itu gak usah ngajar kami! :P"

"B-baik Ibu tidak akan mengajar kalian lagi." Ibu guru pun langsung keluar dari kelas

"Yeayyyy. " Sorak anak-anak

**Di ruang Guru**

"Hiks,hiks,hiks"

"Loh kok ibu nangis?" Kata pak Asuma

"Pak. Saya sudah tak tahan lagi disini" Kata Ibu guru Anko

"Sabar ya Bu Anko." Sahut Pak Asuma

"Gimana saya mau sabar Pak? Sebaiknya saya keluar dari sekolahan ini!" Jawab Bu Anko

"Ada apa ini?"

"Pak eh Bu Tsunade!" Jawab Pak Asuma

"Ada apa ini Bu Anko?" Kata Ibu kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade

"hiks B-begini loh Bu, hiks saya baru masuk ke kelas III-A tapi tidak ada yang membalas perkataan saya." sahut bu Anko

"Anak-anak itu tidak tahu sopan santun!" Kata Bu Tsunade

"Baiklah kalau begitu Saya pergi dari sekolah ini." kata bu Anko

"Bu Anko!" Kata pak Asuma

"Sudahlah Pak Asuma, biarkan saja Bu Anko!"

"T-tapi bu" kata pak Asuma

"DIAMMMM" Teriak bu Tsunade

"B-baik bu!" kata pak Asuma

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Ketemu lagi dengan fic baru aku yang super duper abal.**

**Wahahahaha**

**#ketawa nista**

**XD**

**Ide fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika aku lagi di kamar mandi (?)**

**#jangan curcol woi**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter 1 ini? Abal-abalkah?**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya ke chapter 2 juga bergantung dari review kalian semua.**

**Akhir kata, thanks for read..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**First rated: T**

**AU. OOC. Typo's. SasuSaku.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**MY HEART**

Sepasang teman menduduki sebuah rumah pohon. Sepasang teman tersebut ialah Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

2008

"Sasuke?"kata gadis mungil dengan pipinya yang cubby

"hn?" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku!" sakura mengatakan

"baiklah apa itu? Kata Sasuke, sambil mencubit pipi cubby Sakura

"Hei, sakit tau Baka! Oke, siapa yang kamu suka?" Sakura menjawab, sembari memegang pipinya yang dicubit oleh teman semasa kecilnya itu

"Hinata" jawabnya ringan

'H-hinata? k-kenapa Hinata? "jawab Sakura

"Hinata lah yang kusukai dari kecil , Sakura! Jawabnya

"uhh, sebaiknya aku tidak menempatkan hatiku kepadamu" Sakura menjawab

"Apa katamu? Jawab Sasuke

"Uhh, tidak apa-apa hehehe" jawabnya

"hn" jawabnya enteng

"Huh, aku malas bicara denganmu Baka!" kata Sakura sembari berlari untuk kekelas

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tanpa kata, tidak menjawab, lalu tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke yang imagenya dingin itu tersenyum kecil

**Di kelas**

"Pagi anak-anak" sahut Ibu guru

"..." Jawab anak-anak

"Hey, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?" Kata Ibu guru

"Terserah kami Bu, mau diam, mau tidur, mau apapun terserah kami bu!"

"Huh, dasar anak-anak tidak sopan!" Kata Ibu Guru

"Sebaiknya ibu itu gak usah ngajar kami! :P"

"B-baik Ibu tidak akan mengajar kalian lagi." Ibu guru pun langsung keluar dari kelas

"Yeayyyy. " Sorak anak-anak

**Di ruang Guru**

"Hiks,hiks,hiks"

"Loh kok ibu nangis?" Kata pak Asuma

"Pak. Saya sudah tak tahan lagi disini" Kata Ibu guru Anko

"Sabar ya Bu Anko." Sahut Pak Asuma

"Gimana saya mau sabar Pak? Sebaiknya saya keluar dari sekolahan ini!" Jawab Bu Anko

"Ada apa ini?"

"Pak eh Bu Tsunade!" Jawab Pak Asuma

"Ada apa ini Bu Anko?" Kata Ibu kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade

"hiks B-begini loh Bu, hiks saya baru masuk ke kelas III-A tapi tidak ada yang membalas perkataan saya." sahut bu Anko

"Anak-anak itu tidak tahu sopan santun!" Kata Bu Tsunade

"Baiklah kalau begitu Saya pergi dari sekolah ini." kata bu Anko

"Bu Anko!" Kata pak Asuma

"Sudahlah Pak Asuma, biarkan saja Bu Anko!"

"T-tapi bu" kata pak Asuma

"DIAMMMM" Teriak bu Tsunade

"B-baik bu!" kata pak Asuma

**Author's Note :**

**Ketemu lagi dengan fic baru aku yang super duper abal.**

**Wahahahaha**

**Ide fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika aku lagi di kamar mandi (?)**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter 1 ini? Abal-abalkah?**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya ke chapter 2 juga bergantung dari review kalian semua.**

**Akhir kata, thanks for read..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
